bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Griffith
Jason Ryder Griffith is an Original Character by SodaCat. Character Description Jason has light brown hair with the tips dyed green and hazel eyes. He doesn't like to wear the school's uniform and typically opts for blue jeans and T-shirts. It used to get him in trouble almost every single day, but the prefects have long since given up. To compromise, most of his "school T-shirts'" have a Bullworth crest stitched on them. In the winter he tends to follow the dress code a little closer. He wears a Bullworth sweatshirt over his shirt, and a Bullworth beanie. Jason's style is mainly casual and light. Most of his T-shirts tend to be a solid color, as are his sweatshirts. He's really a low-maintenance guy. For Halloween, he wears a Ghostface mask. Notably, Jason sports various tattoos. He has sleeves covering both of his arms, and his left leg is also full of various tattoos. He has high cheekbones and a thin jaw, and most of his features are defined and sharp. His nose is large and crooked, as it was broken once when he was a young child while playing with his brother. It never healed quite correctly, and as time went on it only got more crooked. Characteristics Jason is, to put it simply, somewhat of a mean guy. He doesn't go out of his way often to be kind or even polite in most cases and appears to enjoy fighting and bullying weaker students. Angered, he immediately becomes very aggressive. He's also a real potty mouth. He enjoys going to concerts and getting awfully rowdy at them, jumping into mosh pits or crowdsurfing or doing anything that is dangerous. Jason is also a notorious flirt, the notches on his bedpost are one of his favorite things about himself. He's awful at dealing with emotions such as love and loneliness, having pushed both far into himself to avoid things such as grieving over his parents or worrying for his brother. As a result, he sees love and sex as trivial things that only exist for entertainment. It takes a very particular situation for this to change. He has a complicated relationship with fellow student Katherine "Kitty" Veling. What started off as a quick one night stand for Jason ended up becoming something that hit him closer to home, causing him to become quite enamored with her. In Jason, there's a distinct mark of 'before Kitty' and 'after Kitty'. Home Life & Social Life Jason was raised in New Coventry by his brother, in one of the brick townhouses left to them by their deceased parents. Though he doesn't speak about his home life often, Jason's parents passed away in combat. His brother, Gavin, joined the army when he was of age in order to support himself and his brother. Unlike Jason, who began to form a severe disdain for the army after his parents' passing, Gavin gained a newfound respect. Growing up in New Coventry, most of Jason's friends are the kids who grew up in the same neighborhood. He considers himself to be better friends with Duncan and Edgar, though he's friends with a few Greasers and tends to hang out with them while at school. Links * Good Girls and Bad Guys Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:Fanfictional Students Category:SodaCat's Fanfiction Category:Original Characters